Daroach
Daroach (Dorocche in Japan, Dopang in Korea) is the leader of the Squeaks and the central antagonist of the 2006 videogame Kirby: Squeak Squad. He is a thief whose goal is to steal a chest that is said to grant omnipotent power. Since then, he has started to become a recurring character in the series, often serving as an ally of Kirby in games such as Kirby Mass Attack and Kirby Star Allies. Biography ''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Daroach appears as the central antagonist of the game, where he is introduced as the leader of the Squeaks, a gang of thieves who's goal is to steal the treasure chest containing infinite power. Both he and Kirby seek to steal the treasure chest they are after, though both are unaware of each other's intentions and what truly lies inside the chest. Throughout the game, Daroach serves as the boss of Ice Land and later in the form of Dark Daroach (after his body is taken over by Dark Nebula's power) at Gamble Galaxy. Daroach and the rest of the Squeak Squad make their grand first appearance when Kirby is on his way to King Dedede's castle, believing that Dedede may have stolen his cake. Little did he know, however, that Daroach and his gang were the ones that stole the cake. When Kirby defeats Dedede in his castle, Daroach takes the opportunity to steal his treasure chest. The Squeak Squad then attempt to escape, but King Dedede flings Kirby in their direction, knocking them off balance and down into Nature Notch. Kirby eventually confronts Daroach himself at the Ice Land, where he manages to defeat him. However, Meta Knight appears and takes the treasure away from the two. Kirby eventually takes the treasure chest back from him after a battle, however, Daroach was able to open the chest before he could. Instead of being granted unfathomable power, however, Daroach became possessed by the being hiding in the chest known as Dark Nebula, transforming him into the corrupted being known as Dark Daroach. Once Dark Daroach is defeated, Daroach provides Kirby aid by giving him the Triple Star for him to use in his battle against Dark Nebula. After Dark Nebula is defeated, Daroach and the rest of his Squeak Squad apologize for all the trouble they have caused and in return, give Kirby his cake back as a gift. ''Kirby Mass Attack'' Daroach appears as both a supporting protagonist and a boss in Kirby Mass Attack. He has arrived to Popopo Islands, in search of the medals and gives Kirby the task of searching them for him. He will often give out hints to the player that can help search for them, as well as little personal details about himself. In the sub-game, Kirby Quest, he serves as the first boss in Chapter 4. ''Kirby Star Allies'' Daroach, after years of absence, returns to assist Kirby in fighting off the forces of the Jambastion Cult. In battle, he appears to be able to utilize the Triple Star to fire beams of ice and stars at opponents, and also attacks using his claws (something not seen in previous games). ''Super Smash Bros. Daroach appears in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a sticker that increases the fighter's electric attacks, and in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a primary attack-type spirit. He can be summoned by using the cores of Count Cannoli, Mouser, and two random neutral types. At Level 99, he can be enhanced to become Dark Daroach, who grants an increase to the players' fire and explosive attacks when equipped. Personality Like villains such as King Dedede, Daroach is shown to not necessarily be evil, but rather he is more of a mischievous thief. His goals involve stealing treasures, which would unintentionally bring him into conflict with Kirby. In reality, Daroach is a good person in heart and knows when he's done wrong. He does the best he can to make up for his actions, as shown when he returned Kirby's cake to him as an apology for causing trouble. In Kirby Mass Attack, more is revealed about Daroach's personality traits, in which he views the Squeak Squad as a family of his instead of just a gang of thieves, showing a protective and caring side of him. He is also said to have experience when it comes to romance. Quotes Gallery Dorocche2.png KSqSq Daroach artwork 2.png KSqSq Daroach.png KSqSq Daroach artwork.png PPPTrain Daroach artwork.png KMA Daroach artwork.png Daroach is possessed.jpg|Daroach being possessed by Dark Nebula Badly Drawn Daroach.png|A Daroach sticker in Kirby Planet Robobot KSA Daroach Icon.png|Daroach's icon from Kirby Star Allies KSA Daroach intro.jpg|Daroach's intro picture from Guest Star ??? Star Allies Go! The Great Labyrinth Battle.png A2064EEB-E34E-424F-AB4F-EFB584FDFFCE.jpeg Trivia *Daroach is one of the few bosses to help Kirby. The others are Meta Knight, King Dedede, Bandana Waddle Dee, Dyna Blade, Landia, and the Lor Starcutter. This does not include the anime. *He has an impressive command of magic and his wand actually comes in handy during the final battle. *Daroach is one of the few characters in the Kirby series to have toes. Others include Gao Gao, Sir Slippy, Bonkers, Storo, Box Boxer, Gaw Gaw, and Acchi. *Daroach is the second antagonist in the Kirby series behind King Dedede to be possessed by Dark Matter. *In Kirby Mass Attack, Daroach will remember what advice he is already given for multiple days in a row. *Unlike the rest of the Squeaks, Daroach does not seem to have any elemental weaknesses. *Daroach is the only Squeak that is not affected by Kirby’s Inhale, due to being a major boss. The Squeakers can be inhaled and used for ammo, and Storo, Doc, and Spinni are paralyzed when they get hit by Kirby's Inhale, rather than getting sucked in. *n Kirby Star Allies on the title, file select, and menu screens, Daroach can sometimes be seen being chased by Nago. This is a reference to the timeless "Cat and Mouse" rivalry. See also *Storo *Doc Navigation Category:Kirby Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Video Game Villains Category:Animals Category:Thief Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Greedy Category:Amoral Category:Fighters Category:Leader Category:Honorable Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Self-Aware Category:Protagonists Category:Crime Lord Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Magic Category:Rivals Category:On & Off Category:Obsessed Category:Power Hungry Category:Protective Category:Villains by Proxy